parce que
by ylg
Summary: recueil de minifics, relations plus ou moins dysfonctionnelles:: 17ème vignette : Soichirô et L, passé. 18e: Light et L, cerise. 19e: Near/Light. 20e: Ryuk, tarte aux pommes. 21e: ce qui reste. 22e: la chaîne des menottes. MàJ, 23e: Near et Mello, silence. ::het, yaoi, gen, crack::
1. MisaLight, ça nétait pas possible

**Titre :** parce que  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Death Note  
**Personnages/Couple :** Yagami Light, Amane Misa  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Ôba Tsugumi, Obata Takeshi

Pour Azalée  
**Prompt :** "comment ça n'était pas possible qu'une histoire d'amour fonctionne entre Light et Misa"  
255 mots

**Spoil :** histoire de Misa, révélée quelque part entre les tomes 4 et 6 mais je ne sais plus à quel moment (d'ailleurs si quelqu'un pouvait me renseigner, je lui serais grandement reconnaissante)  
enfin, si vous suivez l'anime ou la traduction française et n'avez pas lu les scanlations jusque là, ne lisez pas ce qui suit. C'est peut-être pas bien grave comme spoil, mais question de principe...

oOo

Il n'a simplement pas le temps pour ça. Il est un dieu et il a un monde nouveau à construire. Et un prédateur à supprimer, aussi. Il n'a pas loisir de penser à la bagatelle ; se laisser distraire serait trop dangereux.  
C'est un peu dommage : il doit reconnaître qu'elle est mignonne, et intelligente, même si elle n'est pas trop son genre. S'il l'avait rencontrée par hasard, il se serait sans doute arrêté à ses faux airs de nunuche et n'aurait jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'elle cachait dessous. Sans le Death Note, s'il était resté un étudiant normal… he bien, il ne l'aurait tout simplement jamais rencontrée, elle n'aurait eu aucune raison de s'amouracher de lui. Elle n'existerait pas, dans son monde.

Mais grâce au Death Note, parce qu'il a puni le meurtrier de ses parents, parce qu'elle a cherché à le rencontrer, et parce qu'elle peut lui être utile, ils se connaissent. Et à cause de cela justement, il n'aura jamais de sentiments pour elle. Il admire les capacités dont elle fait montre, mais ça ne suffit pas. Il reconnaît sa valeur, objectivement, mais n'a pas de sentiments spéciaux pour elle. Elle peut toujours lui servir, et pour ça il lui est vaguement reconnaissant. Mais non, il ne l'aimera jamais comme elle l'aurait désiré. Mais si après tout elle prétend que ça lui est égal, de juste faire semblant, autant en profiter…

o

pas de bashing de Misa SVP. Misa est quelqu'un de bien. Misa n'a peut-être pas le niveau de L et de Kira mais Misa est quand même loin au-dessus du bête fan qui s'imagine qu'elle n'est qu'une cruche.


	2. LightL, tu ne mauras pas

**Titre :** Tu ne m'auras pas.  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Death Note  
**Personnage/Couple :** Yagami Light, Light/L  
**Rating :** PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Ōba Tsugumi, Obata Takeshi

**Thèmes :** 31 jours, "tu m'auras pas" et "premier baiser"  
**Spoil :** tome 7. Gros, gros spoiler. Du genre qui gâche la vie.

pour Azalée  
370 mots

oOo

Tu m'auras pas, pense Light en s'adressant à Ryūzaki. Tu m'auras pas, pense L à s'adressant à Kira. Ils jouent au chat et à la souris. Ils se tournent autour. Proie et prédateur à la fois. L'un traque l'autre et inversement. Que l'un commette la moindre erreur et s'en sera fini de lui.  
C'est comme s'ils étaient face à face sur une corde au-dessus du vide, dans le noir. En équilibre au-dessus de rien, sans pouvoir se voir. Et qu'il fallait faire tomber l'autre sans choir à son tour.  
Mais le jeu est truqué, on croirait que la chance est du côté des Dieux de la Mort. light ne s'est pas arrêté aux humains, a réussi à faire faire ce qu'il voulait d'une divinité. L s'effondre. L'incrédulité passe dans ses yeux, la défaite, et enfin le glacis de la mort.

Tu ne m'as pas eu, conclut Light, avant de se mettre à hurler de terreur feinte. Alors que les policiers paniquent, se croyant les prochains sur la liste, puis constatant qu'il n'en est rien s'agitent, cherchant encore à sauver Ryūzaki. Non, non, non, martèle-t-il intérieurement, le Death Note provoque la mort, définitivement, tenter de le réanimer est vain. Et pourtant il joue son rôle jusqu'au bout, s'applique au bouche-à-bouche et au massage cardiaque, attendant les secours.

Dans la salle d'attente aux urgences, il bout de colère. L est mort, Kira a gagné, plus rien ne se met en travers de son chemin, qu'ils cessent donc de s'acharner sur lui !  
Son père, se méprenant évidemment sur l'origine de sa nervosité, lui pose une main se voulant apaisante sur l'épaule. Rien ne le consolera de la mort de son équipier, son meilleur ami, le meilleur espoir d'attraper Kira, mais il faudra continuer le combat malgré tout. Honorer sa mémoire en poursuivant son œuvre.  
Light a envie de hurler. Tu ne ressusciteras pas, et tu ne me manqueras pas. Tu voulais que je prenne ta succession mais je ne deviendrai pas toi. Je suis Kira et j'ai gagné. Tu. Ne. M'auras. Pas.


	3. Light, L, Ryûk, pommes

**Titre :** overdose  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Death Note  
**Personnages :** Light, L  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Ôba et Obata

Production pour la Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz  
**Prompt :** "pommes"  
Pour Nimrauko  
185 mots

o

Ce type qui s'empiffre à longueur de journée, Light ne pourra bientôt plus le supporter. Toujours à engloutir du thé ressemblant à du sirop tant il le sucre, des confiseries, des cochonneries diverses et variées. Beurk. Il s'écœure rien que de le regarder.  
Si encore il mangeait des trucs sains, des fruits et des légumes ! Il aurait peut-être moins l'impression d'être en train de mourir d'hyperglycémie en restant simplement à ses côtés, quelle que soit la quantité de calories que brûlent leurs cerveaux à réfléchir sur l'affaire Kira.

Encore que… non, à la réflexion, il ne veut surtout pas non plus le voir manger des pommes. D'abord, ça serait dangereux : s'il se mettait à les compter et s'apercevait que sa réserve diminue inexplicablement (merci Ryūk, tu vas nous faire repérer !)… Ensuite, ensuite, justement, Ryūk : non, il ne veut pas en plus penser au shinigami quand il verrait Ryūzaki engloutir pomme sur pomme. Ses nerfs ne le supporteraient pas. Il en serait capable de se dénoncer juste pour faire cesser cette association d'idées !


	4. MisaLight, lune

**Titre :** au nom de la lune  
(pas de réflexion sur Sailor Moon, SVP, merci.)  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Death Note  
**Personnage/Couple :** Misa/Light  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Ôba, Obata

Production pour la Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz  
**Prompt :** "lune"  
Pour Lulu Owl  
100 mots et des brouettes

o

Pour Kira, Misa irait jusqu'à décrocher la lune, la jolie lune dont il porte le nom. Light ne lui en demande pas tant : il veut juste le véritable nom de L. Puisque justement pour Kira, tout passe par les noms…

Si c'est ce qu'il veut, elle l'obtiendra. Elle usera de toutes les facettes dont sont pourvues les femmes pour cela, s'il le faut. Elle dévoilera la face cachée de cet étrange jeune homme, dusse-t-elle y laisser encore la moitié de sa vie. Il lui restera encore bien assez de temps pour vivre un peu avec Light, ensuite. Et puis après, il ne l'oubliera jamais, elle le sait. Cette récompense lui suffira.

o

ahlala... bon d'accord moi j'aime bien Misa, mais si je continue sur cette lancée les gens vont finir par s'imaginer que je déteste L, voire même Light, argh !


	5. Light, petit matin

**Titre** : petit matin (1)  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Death Note  
**Personnages** : Yagami Light, L  
**Rating** : PG / K+  
**Disclaimer** : Ōba Tsugumi et Obata Takeshi

**Prompt** : "5h du matin"  
Pour Azalée  
130 mots

oOo

Cinq heures du matin. L'heure à laquelle se lèvent les travailleurs et les étudiants sérieux qui commencent leur journée tôt. Yagami Light, il n'y a pas si longtemps, mettrait à profit cette heure matinale pour attraper les dernières dépêches d'information à l'autre bout du monde et les premières du Japon et châtierait quelques criminels, sous couvert d'être un étudiant modèle, de commencer à faire chauffer son cerveau et de préparer les leçons du jour, afin d'être entièrement disponible dès le premier cours.  
Depuis qu'il fait partie de la cellule d'enquête sur Kira, c'est devenu impossible. Il a beau avoir la situation sous contrôle, il regrette de ne plus pouvoir tuer lui-même et devoir faire confiance à ses pantins. Maudit L.


	6. L, petit matin

**Titre** : petit matin (2)  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Death Note  
**Personnages** : Yagami Light, L  
**Rating** : PG / K+  
**Disclaimer** : Ōba Tsugumi et Obata Takeshi

**Prompt** : "5h du matin"  
Pour Azalée  
100 mots

oOo

Cinq heures du matin. L a eu juste assez de sommeil pour reposer son organisme, son dernier repas remonte à loin et son cerveau qui se réveille réclame du glucose pour fonctionner. S'il n'était enchaîné à Light, il attaquerait déjà le petit déjeuner et d'éventuels éléments d'information arrivés de l'autre bout du monde pendant la nuit. La présence de Light à ses côtés l'empêche de se lever dès qu'il en a besoin. Mais traquer Kira vaut bien quelques sacrifices, tant pis si c'est épuisant : qu'à cela ne tienne, il le secoue.


	7. LightMisa, un beau mensonge

**Titre** : un beau mensonge  
**Auteur **: ylg  
**Fandom **: Death Note  
**Personnages/Couple** : Yagami Light/Amane Misa  
**Rating** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Ōba et Obata

Pour Azalée  
**Prompt** : comment Light a perdu sa virgnité  
200 mots

oOo

« Light, tu n'aimes que moi ?  
-Hm ? Bien sûr, bien sûr.  
-Tu as déjà couché avec une autre fille que moi ?  
-Non, Misa, jamais. Toi seule. »

Ça pourrait être juste un beau mensonge pour faire plaisir à sa « fiancée » et la garder sous sa coupe. Mais c'est aussi la stricte vérité. Juste parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, au lycée, pas assez d'intérêt pour toutes ces filles qui lui tournaient autour. Du succès, Light en avait, et le savait. Il s'en servait parfois, mais jamais pour quoi que ce soit d'aussi compromettant : les filles se montent si vite la tête sur des questions d'amour, qu'aurait-il fait si l'une d'elles avait voulu que ça soit définitivement sérieux ? Ça n'entrait pas dans ses projets.  
Alors il n'a jamais couché avec aucune, avant Misa. En ce qui le concerne d'ailleurs, le faire avec elle c'était s'assurer de son attachement à lui. Après tout, comme elle lui avait fait remarquer, ils sortaient ensemble et c'est quelque chose que les amoureux font.  
Il aurait cru qu'elle attendrait le mariage pour cela, mais non : petite fille si entichée, ne voulant donner sa virginité qu'à l'homme de sa vie, elle la lui offrait, certaine d'avoir trouver le bon.

**  
**


	8. MisaTakky, rivalité version crack

**Titre :** elles auraient pu faire plus...  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** Death Note  
**Personnages/Couple :** Ryūk, Yagami Light, suggestion de Takada Kiyomi/Amane Misa  
(ayez pitié de mon cerveau...)

**Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** propriété d'Ōba Tsugumi et Obata Takeshi, je ne me fais pas de sous avec

19 juillet 2008 – Journée internationale du Femslash, ici de façon bien tordue, pardon.  
**Timeline** : il me semble que ça serait aux alentours du tome 11 ? enfin, même si je me plante, ça ne devrait pas être du spoil énorme, normalement.  
**Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Les humains sont amusants, parce qu'ils sont déconcertants. C'est ce que se dit Ryūk. Ce qui est fantastique avec Yagami Light, c'est qu'il ne réagit jamais comme prévu. Ryūk n'est pas censé le hanter en ce moment, mais il lui arrive de lui jeter quelques coups d'oeil en douce, à lui et à son entourage, pour se divertir un peu.

D'après ce qu'il a observé des humains, quelqu'un d'autre dans sa situation en profiterait bien. Une brune et une blonde qui se crèpent le chignon pour le même homme, il paraît que c'est excitant. Que l'intéressé serait ravi de les voir faire un match de catch dans la boue ou se battre becs et ongles et déchirer les vêtements l'une de l'autre.

Dans le cas de Takada Kiyomi et Amane Misa ? Rien de tout ça. Light s'en fiche éperduement. Et encore, s'il lui arrivait de se préoccuper de leur lutte, il préfèrerait les voir s'affronter sur le terrain mental. Qui arriverait le mieux à manipuler les autres pour se faire reconnaître comme compagne de Mr Yagami...  
Ça pourrait être instructif, sur le plan intellectuel... sauf que ça devient trop compliqué à suivre. En fait, ça serait même plutôt rasoir au possible.


	9. LightDeathNote, une maîtresse

**Titre **: apparences  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base **: Death Note  
**Personnages/Couples **: Yagami Light, le Death Note et Amane Misa ; mention de Light/Kiyomi et Mikami/Kira  
**Gradation **: PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer **: propriété de Ohba et Obata, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

pour Nelja  
**Prompt **: le Death Note "humanisé"**  
Nombre de mots **: 145

Spoil possible : j'ai oublié ce qui arrive précisément à quel moment de l'histoire, mais le tome 11 étant sorti et sachant ce qui arrive dans le 12... on devrait être relativement _safe_ de ce côté-là maintenant.

oOo

Avec toutes les précautions que Light prenait depuis le début pour s'en servir, le Death Note aurait aussi bien pu être sa maîtresse.

Et à vrai dire, après qu'il ait dû faire passer le Death Note de Misa à Takada et Mikami, c'était presque devenu ça pour de bon. Misa, ayant perdu toute mémoire de son association avec Kira, le regardait de travers, se croyant trompée. Lui eut-il accordé la moindre considération, il aurait trouvé sa jalousie risible : ça n'était pas une personne humaine qui occupait ses pensées, ni la jolie Takada ni le dévoué Mikami, uniquement son Death Note, l'instrument de la Justice à faire régner sur le monde.

Finalement, oui, Misa était devenue sa femme, une façade qu'il présentait aux yeux du monde pour parfaire son image, quand son cahier était le seul désir qui l'animait, un plaisir secret, soigneusement caché.


	10. Ide, Matsuda, habileté ou maladresse

Sans transition entre les drabbles tournant autour de Light, L ou Misa... quoiqu'un jour, j'aimerais bien faire quelque chose avec Matsuda et Light.  


* * *

**Titre** : construire un truc à deux  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Death Note  
**Personnages/Couple** : Matsuda Tōta, Ide Hideki  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Ōba Tsugumi et Obata Takeshi

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post-série

**Prompt** : monter un meuble Ikea (ou n'importe quel autre marque)  
(proposé par PresKunange pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets - ici Ide/Matsuda)

**Nombre de mots** : 475

oOo

Emménager ensemble, à leurs âges ? À première vue, ça peut sembler ridicule.

C'est qu'avec le fiasco Kira et la disgrâce sur l'équipe entière au profit de Near leur avancement a été pour ainsi dire stoppé, pareil pour leurs primes. Ça se ressent sur leurs finances. Et puis il y a autre chose, en plus, qu'ils n'expliquent pas bien.  
Ces quelques années à combattre le crime ensemble ont renforcé leurs liens ; se serrer les coudes est tout naturel du coup.

Matsuda ne parle plus de connaître le grand amour ; il n'y croit plus vraiment maintenant. Mais il croit en Ide.

Construire quelque chose ensemble, au figuré, ils n'en sont pas encore là ; au sens propre en revanche, arriver à monter une étagère en kit ? c'est une engueulade en perspective.

« Le mode d'emploi est là ; il suffit de le lire et de suivre les instructions. Comment on peut se prétendre inspecteur si on n'arrive pas à suivre des indices et un raisonnement aussi simples ?  
- Mais c'est même pas des indices ces trucs c'est carrément cryptique !  
- Ça, ça s'interprète comment ça. Pas comme ça.  
- Mais non, comme ça !  
- Et zut. »

Pourtant, les étagères finissent montées. Ide décode les schémas et Matsuda en assure le plus gros de la réalisation, soutenant d'une main l'équilibre fragile des planches et insérant les bouts à fixer où il faut comme il faut de l'autre.  
Ide en reste muet.

« Quoi ?  
- Tu es étonnamment adroit.  
- En quoi c'est si _étonnant_ ? »

Matsuda commet encore maintenant des bourdes quand il parle trop vite, il est impulsif dans ses actions, mais pas maladroit physiquement pour autant.  
La fois où, piégé par Yotsuba, il s'est échappé grâce à L en feignant la mort, s'il n'avait été agile il serait sans doute tombé du balcon pour de vrai. « Mais ça bien sûr tu peux pas savoir, tu n'étais pas là. »

Voilà qui pourrait relancer le sempiternel débat de qui avait tort ou raison dans la lutte contre Kira. Mais ils font tout pour éviter cet écueil. Tout, ou presque... Ide ne peut s'empêcher une question nouvelle, une qu'il n'a jamais osé poser avant :

« Alors quand tu as stoppé Kira en lui tirant pile dans la main, c'était fait exprès ? c'est bien sa main que tu visais, pas sa poitrine – ce qui aurait été infiniment plus sensé... mais auquel cas tu l'auras raté et de beaucoup ? »

Matsuda s'assombrit et ne répond pas. Quelques années après cette affaire, le souvenir le blesse encore.

Ide réprime un soupir.

« Bon, au moins voilà une bonne chose de faite... » lance-t-il sans vraiment s'adresser à son compagnon, et surtout sans préciser s'il parle de la défaite de Kira ou du montage de leur étagère toute neuve.


	11. L, Light, priorités

**Titre** : l'essentiel seulement  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Death Note  
**Personnages/Couple** : Yagami Light, L  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Ōba Tsugumi et Obata Takeshi

**Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : pendant la période auto-brainwashed

**Prompt** : "répondre à du courrier administratif"  
(proposé par Nelja, pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets – ici L-et-Light)

**Nombre de mots** : 200

oOo

Le building prévu par L pour servir de quartier général dans la lutte contre Kira, flambant neuf, ouvre ses portes. Pendant que d'autres (et pas seulement Matsuda) remarquent avec des degrés d'émerveillement divers la taille des pièces et la technicité de l'équipement, Light, lui, pense plutôt aux permis de construire à demander en urgence, assurances, contrats pour l'eau et l'électricité, factures nombreuses, et sans doute falsifications diverses...

« Dis donc, ça a dû demander un sacré travail, tout ça.  
- Oui, sans doute. Watari y a passé trois jours entiers.  
- Tu n'aides jamais, à ça ?  
- Quoi, les détails administratifs ? »

L le regarde comme s'il avait suggéré de mettre du sel dans son sacro-saint café.

« Ben non pourquoi ? »

En parlant de café, il empile un certain nombre de sucres dans sa tasse avant d'en boire une longue gorgée, le regardant curieusement.

« Et toi, d'ailleurs ? Ça t'arrive ?  
- Mon travail à la préfecture était au service Communications et en impliquait pas mal. Mais bien sûr ça n'était qu'une couverture pour que je rejoigne l'équipe Anti-Kira. Donc...  
- Toi non plus tu n'en fiches pas une question paperasse superflue et tu concentres tes forces sur beaucoup plus important, conclut L, légèrement.  
- Dit comme ça... »


	12. MisaLight, morsures

**Titre** : _love bites_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Death Note  
**Personnages/Couple** : Amane Misa x Yagami Light  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Ohba et Obata

**Prompt** : "morsures"  
(proposé par Skuld pour un mème à kink avec des personnages secrets – ici Misa)

**Nombre de mots** : 250

oOo

« He ben, ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour garder le contrôle d'une arme de destruction massive, » soupira Light à part lui.

Il connaît la mécanique du sexe et maîtrise la théorie à fond. Il n'a pas peur de faire l'amour à Misa, même s'il doit avouer que ça l'ennuie profondément.

Malgré son agressivité amoureuse, comme il s'y attendait, une fois au lit, ayant acquis la certitude que ses avances ont porté leurs fruits et qu'enfin, son fiancé va l'honorer, elle se transforme en gentille poupée attendant que ça soit lui qui fasse tout. Et elle crie.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, en revanche, c'est qu'elle étouffe ses cris en mordant fort dans son épaule. Et que le lendemain matin, elle trouve cela romantique, en prime :

« Mais Darling, tant que ça ne t'empêche pas d'écrire... moi je suis heureuse de montrer que nous sommes l'un à l'autre. ...Tu sais, la prochaine fois, tu pourras me mordre, toi. Je serais heureuse de montrer un suçon à tout le monde ! »

(Et Ryûk qui rigole dans son dos en l'entendant n'arrange rien...)

« Non, Misa, allons : ça pourrait te causer des problèmes, si ça se voie lors d'une séance photos ou un tournage ? »

Au moins, elle gobe sa fausse inquiétude et cesse de réclamer. Elle promet de faire de son mieux pour ne laisser aucune marque sur lui qui dépasserait de son beau complet-veston de brillant policier de bureau. Mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de recommencer sur des parties mieux cachées de son anatomie...


	13. MisaLight, L, observateur presque neutre

**Titre** : pour l'amour de la science ! ou de la justice ! enfin, de quelque chose en tout cas…  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Death Note  
**Personnages/Couples** : Yagami Light\Amane Misa, L  
**Gradation** : PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Ohba et Obata

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré-tome 7  
**Avertissements** : nawak !

**Prompt** :  
"- De quoi parles-tu, Misa ?  
- Ryuzaki ?!"

d'après Azilia  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« De quoi parlez-vous, Misa, Ryūzaki, enfin ?  
- Ça me semblait très clair, à moi. Il est question de sexe, tu sais bien ce que c'est ? C'est un besoin normal pour des jeunes gens comme vous deux.  
- Mais pas en public !  
- Mais Light, Darling, je t'ai dit : si c'est vraiment le seul moyen qu'on ait, je suis d'accord pour faire semblant de ne pas voir Ryūzaki pendant qu'on sera ensemble.  
- Et je ne porte qu'un intérêt scientifique à la chose. Je n'en tire pas plaisir.  
- Non. Je ne peux pas te laisser étudier le comportement amoureux d'une jeune fille innocente pour ton enquête ! »


	14. Matsuda, hanté

**Titre** : l'ombre de la mort  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Death Note  
**Personnage** : Matsuda Tōta  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Ohba et Obata

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post-series, Alternate Reality  
**Avertissements** : glauque

**Prompt** : "Tue encore pour moi, sois un bon garçon..."  
d'après Drakys  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Tue encore pour moi, sois un bon garçon. Ce monde est pourri, il faut le nettoyer et tu le sais. Kira est nécessaire ! pour protéger les faibles. Et désormais toi seul peux m'aider à cela. »

Penché sur l'épaule de Matsuda, le dieu de la mort qui est peut-être Light ou peut-être un autre ou peut-être juste un fragment de son imagination répète les mêmes horreurs inlassablement, chaque fois qu'il a à coucher sur papier le nom d'une personne.

Depuis qu'il a écrit, une fois, juste une seule, dans ce cahier maudit, il voit désormais partout l'ombre de la mort.


	15. Light, tous des abrutis

**Titre** : c'en est presque trop facile  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Death Note  
**Personnages **: Yagami Light, l'équipe d'investigation  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Ōba et Obata

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : deuxième saison  
**Avertissements** : le fait que Light se comporte comme un connard mégalomane n'engage que lui

**Prompt** : « A quoi bon déployer ses talents d'orateur pour une pareil plâtrée d'abrutis... »  
d'après presKunange  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (9 au 20 octobre 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Pareille plâtrée d'abrutis est un don du ciel, se dit Light, drapé dans son orgueil. De brillants inspecteurs ? Il les a tous entortillés autour de son petit doigt, il en fait ce qu'il veut. Ses talents de manipulateur y sont pour beaucoup, aime-t-il penser, mais ils lui facilitent encore la tâche en ne voulant pas le soupçonner.

C'est triste pour son cher papa : s'il décrypte correctement leurs motivations, la dernière ligne d'opposition à Kira ne s'obstine pas par amour de la justice, mais par loyauté aveugle envers un seul homme. Et celui-ci disparu, ils la reportent naturellement sur lui !


	16. Mello, pour être le meilleur

**Titre** : prêt à tout  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Death Note  
**Personnage** : Mello  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Ōba et Obata

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : 2ème saison, forcément

**Prompt** : « Et de remplir la baignoire avec le sang de ses sbires. »  
d'après Gaby LC  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (9 au 20 octobre 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Le sang de ses sbires qu'il n'a pas hésité à sacrifier entache les mains de Mello mais la fin justifie les moyens. De toute façon, il n'est pas là pour faire régner la justice, concept artificiel et creux ; lui, il veut juste gagner et prouver qu'il est le meilleur. À ce stade, il ne pense même pas que le meilleur gagne de dicter ses propres concepts aux autres et qu'il peut devenir la justice par la force des choses. La philosophie n'est pas son fort.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que grâce à ça, c'est lui qui a l'avantage.


	17. Soichirô, L, il y a 10 ans

**Titre** : quelque part dans le passé  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Death Note  
**Personnages** : L et Yagami Sōichirō  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Ōba et Obata

**Prompt** : « L et Shoiro Yagami, Il y a 10 ans » (_sic_)  
pour Fumseck sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il y a dix ans de ça, la police japonaise a déjà eu à faire avec L, se souvient Yagami Sōichirō. Mais lui-même n'a pas fait partie de la cellule d'enquête. Il n'était pas encore assez important. Il y a dix ans de ça aussi, Light était un écolier modèle et Sayu un bébé adorable. Tout était normal.

Maintenant qu'il rencontre L en chair et en os, il réalise qu'il ne devait être qu'un adolescent, à peine sorti de l'enfance, qui jouait avec les criminels. S'ils avaient pu se rencontrer à l'époque, auraient-ils pu changer le cours de leurs histoires ?


	18. Light, L, la cerise sur le gâteau

**Titre** : la cerise sur le gâteau  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Death Note  
**Personnages/Couple** : 'Ryūzaki' L, Yagami Light  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Ōba et Obata

**Continuité** : euh, environ tome 5 peut-être ? 'me souviens plus...

**Prompt** : L et Light (ou L/Light), « la cerise sur le gâteau »  
pour Laitue sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

Ryūzaki s'est fait apporter de ces petits gâteaux ridicules, avec un glaçage brillant et une cerise (pourtant hors saison !) sur le dessus pour décorer. Light fait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer la consternation qui le gagne à chaque nouvelle excentricité de ce type.

Quand Ryūzaki mange les cerises, et uniquement les cerises, négligeant le reste des gâteaux (alors que d'habitude il finit ceux des autres pourquoi pas cette fois ?) il a du mal à contenir son exaspération. Qu'il mange les cerises si il veut, mais a-t-il vraiment besoin de les gober aussi ostentatoirement ? en faisant autant de bruit ? avec la bouche en cul-de-poule ? de manière aussi inconsciemment _obscène _?

Mais il n'a pas le droit de perdre son calme. Poings et lèvres serrées, Light se concentre sur son travail de recherche, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser distraire.


	19. Near, Light, pas son égal

**Titre** : Il ne sera pas son égal.  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Death Note  
**Personnages/Couple** : 'Near', Yagami Light  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Ōba et Obata

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : boh, quelque part dans la 2ème saison…  
**Note** : pas franchement couplesque, juste un peu de déni ; pour moi autrement ça serait OOC de la part de Near

**Prompt** : « Near/Light dans cet ordre, Coup par coup »  
pour Shirenai sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Kira a su devenir L en pensée, reproduire ses schémas d'action et le devancer, jusqu'à le tuer. Near ne fera pas l'erreur de le sous-estimer, mais il ne le surestimera pas non. Coup par coup, à son tour il reproduit et devance sa pensée. Seul le souvenir de L l'empêche de se laisser totalement fasciner : Kira est un criminel, un boucher, l'assassin du vrai L, et Near le stoppera. Il n'a pas le droit de le considérer comme un digne adversaire, comme L l'a fait. Il ne sera pas son égal. Il ne l'admire certainement pas, oh non !


	20. Light, Ryûk, tarte aux pommes

et 4 ficlets de plus aujourd'hui, wou-hou ! ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus carburé comme ça sur ce fandom...

**

* * *

Titre** : _American Pie_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Death Note  
**Personnages** : Ryûk et Light  
**Gradation** : PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Ōba et Obata

**Prompt** : Ryuk et Light, « tarte aux pommes »  
pour Laitue sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Avertissement** : gros nawak  
**Nombre de mots** : 175

oOo

« Elle est bien gentille, ta maman. Elle va jusqu'à apporter un dessert à son génie de fils qui étudie gentiment dans sa chambre, pour qu'il n'ait pas à se déranger en descendant lui-même chercher à grignoter à la cuisine. Je croyais que ce genre de bêtises n'arrivait qu'à la télé !  
Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?  
Une tarte aux _pommes _? Coo-o-ool !  
Hey ! mais non, c'est plus des pommes… quelle horreur ! Light, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait à ces pommes, ta mère ? elles sont toutes molles ! Regarde, elles s'écrasent si je les touche ça fait splortch ! »

(C'est l'histoire d'un génie du mal forcé de subir les excentricités d'un clown gothique bleu invisible au reste du monde comme prix à payer pour refaire ce monde. Yagami Light, depuis des années, tire fierté de sa maîtrise de lui-même, maintenant mise à rude épreuve. Très rude épreuve… S'il le pouvait, se dit-il en luttant pour maintenir sa façade impassible devant une éventuelle surveillance, Ryûk serait la première personne qu'il assassinerait, rien que pour le faire _taire_.)


	21. équipe antiKira, épaves

**Titre** : épaves  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Death Note  
**Personnages** : le reste de l'équipe anti-Kira  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Ohba et Obata

**Prompt** : « C'est gentil de vous soucier de moi, Patron, » répond-t-il, avant de vider son jus d'orange cul sec.  
d'après Jainas sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (16-26 juillet '10)  
**  
****Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : chapitres 107-108 ; "un an plus tard"  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Cul sec, » annonce Matsuda, debout sur la table. Il dénoue sa cravate et la jette au hasard dans la salle avant de vider son verre d'un trait, renversant la tête en arrière. Cela fait, il vacille un peu mais réclame encore à boire.

Les anciens de l'équipe le laissent faire sans lui prêter beaucoup d'attention. Seul le petit nouveau, Yamamoto, s'étonne de ses frasques :  
« Il est toujours comme ça quand on fête l'aboutissement d'une enquête ? »

On ne lui répond pas. Ils savent bien depuis quand et pourquoi : la mort de Light, mais ils le tairont. C'est un sujet tabou.


	22. Misa, équipe antiKira, menottes

**Titre **: à la chaîne  
**Fandom** : Death Note  
**Personnages** : Misa et l'équipe anti-Kira  
**Rating** : PG / K-plus  
**Thème** : « menottes » lors des Nuits Drabbles de FrenchDrabble (20-21 août '11 ; 20h00)  
**Mots** : 125  
**Notes**: pendant l'arc Yotsuba

oOo

« Oh ces menottes, ces menottes je les déteste ! » se plaignait Misa.  
Pourquoi Matsuda se sentit-il obligé de lui demander d'en parler plus…  
« Les menottes elles-mêmes ? Pas juste la présence de Ryuuzaki ? »

Misa acquiesça et précisa :  
« Le tintement des maillons me rend folle. On dirait que Light porte plus de bijoux que moi. et la chaîne est toujours dans le passage quand je veux me jeter dans ses bras. J'ai l'impression d'être redevenue une petite fille et de jouer à la corde à sauter. »

Un instant de silence gêné flotta. Avant d'être rompu avec pertes et fracas :  
« Avec la chaîne des menottes comme corde et Ryuuzaki et Light qui jouent avec.. ? »  
Aizawa voyait la scène se peindre beaucoup trop clairement à son goût.  
« Matsuda, par pitié, _tais-toi_ ! »


	23. Near, Mello, en souvenir

**Titre** : une minute de silence  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Death Note  
**Personnages/Couple** : Near & Mello  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Ohba & Obata

**Prompt **: « Irrationnellement, N n'arrive plus à parler.) »  
d'après Cassidy B  
sur un Sapin à Drabbles chez Drakys (23 déc. '11 – o9 janv. '12)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : spoil 2ème saison  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

N n'arrive plus à parler pendant un long moment après avoir acquis la certitude de la mort de M. Il s'y attendait, pourtant. Il savait bien que Mello, trop tête brûlée, courait à sa perte. Et lui, censé être plus froid et plus raisonnable, ne devrait pas se laisser affecter ainsi.

Il peut toujours raisonner. Son esprit est clair. Trop même peut-être.

Il se trouve juste qu'il n'a plus aucune envie de répondre à Gevanni qui cherche à le questionner.  
Il doit se concentrer sur ce qu'a laissé M. Sans plus se laisser distraire.


End file.
